Ether Vicare
Ether Vicare is a self-proclaimed genius and inventor from Coperton who mostly enjoys working with jet-packs and flying around with large metallic wings. He lives in a lighthouse on the coast of Coperton and works as a mailman, using his flight abilities to arrive at different places much quicker. Appearance Ether is 175cm tall, he has light skin, brown hair and golden yellow eyes, usually covered with dark goggles and he has two beige wing-shaped horns. He wears a light brown shirt with a darker brown tank top with a V-neck, cream coloured pants, a ridiculous amount of belts and metallic boots. He usually carries a jet pack powered pair of wings on his back which he uses to fly. Personality Ether is a self-proclaimed genius and inventor with a love for flying. He comes off as rather arrogant and narcissistic and finds it hard to see the wrong in his actions as he tends to believe he is always right in everything he does. He appears cold and serious, usually thinking he's too good for those surrounding him, but if he finds someone he considers an equal, he can be friendly, usually cracking a joke or two, and being eager to show off his works. Ether is adventurous, living on his own in a lighthouse on the beach, he's usually always away, exploring the outside, taking pictures and working out. He will act very bitter if he feels disliked in any way and has a hard time accepting criticism. He also has trouble understanding jokes sometimes. Abilities Very smart guy, very handy with tools and also really artsy Relationships Cirrus Father They don't speak much Athena Mother hnnnn I really want to keep myself from doing another dead mom cliche but I gotta ahhhh Died at his birth, he only has pics of her Steam Childhood best friend, they lost contact when he went missing They eventually got into contact again and talk sometimes Quill idk man, Quill is meant to be a love interest but he literally has no personality, might scrap him Regardless, they're friends, Quill is one of the sailors that helped save him. Rust Met him when seeing Steam again, Ether thought he was kinda ratty looking Backstory Ether was the son of a great inventor who went by the name of Cirrus Vicare, his dream was to one day create a perfect pair of wings to be able to soar the skies, but despite living in a modern Steampunk town, such thing had never been properly created. As he got older, married and had his son, he gave up on this dream, only adding it to the stories he would tell Ether. Ether grew to become fascinated with the idea of flying and began his own projects to build the wings. His projects too had failed, but Ether was always eager to use the wings before properly testing them, so this often resulted in him getting himself injured and for his father warning him not to test them so close to the coast they lived close to. Ether was stubborn and continued with his reckless tests until eventually, a certain pair of wings actually worked properly and as excited as he was, Ether began to fly, and they worked for some days, so Ether risked to the sea, near some rocks, but when he was on his way, the wings malfunctioned and broke down so he fell with them to the sea. Unable to swim and in panic, Ether called for help, but as the weight of the wings pulled him down, he struggled to reach the surface. In a fight against his own pride, he took off the wings that disappeared in the depths of the sea and tried his best to reach the surface, holding onto some rocks and attempting to climb up. Not too far was a very small island so he managed to reach it and fainted as he was exhausted from the experience. When he woke up, he realized that he wasn't on the island and was instead of a boat that had stopped on the other side of the country. Some sailors that did deliveries claimed that they saw him unconscious on the island and rescued him and as Ether explained his story, they laughed at his attempt to fly and said that they couldn't drop him back home as they would only pass by that zone every few months and he would have to make on it on his own in that part of the country. Ether eventually got a job as a mailman and began gathering money not only to return home but to continue with his projects, as despise the traumatizing experience, the love, and thrill of flying remained within Ether and many months later, after many testings and everything, he had built a new pair of wings, and as he tried them properly for the first time, they worked as they should and he returned back to his hometown. His father and everyone else thought that Ether had died in an accident so they were glad that he was back, however, his father forbids him from working with the jet packs and wings in fear that Ether would get himself injured or worse. Unhappy with being controlled like this, Ether then moved to the lighthouse on the beach, being able to survive on his own, he began living on his own to this day. Trivia * Ether was directly based on Icarus from the Greek mythology and was also inspired on Dave Strider from Homestuck ** He was originally just a really secondary character from Steam's backstory who was then scrapped, later being redesigned into his current design. ** Additionally, he was meant to be her love interest, this was too scrapped * He is named after Aether, also from Greek mythology, who was the personification of the Upper-Air and Sky * Best ass 10/10 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Coperton Category:Complete pages